I dreamed a dream
by Mina-Hai
Summary: Las historias poco ortodoxas dan lugar a los amores poco ortodoxos... Fic de regalo para narushizu4ever (MinaAnko)


_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Todos son obra propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AVISO: Este fic es un regalo para narushizu4ever, amiga en el foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-AU.**_

_**-Crack Pairing (MinatoXAnko).**_

_**-**__**OoC **__**(prácticamente las personalidades son invertidas, totalmente invertidas).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_I DREAMED A DREAM_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Cuando la atracción se convierte en gusto, cuando el gusto se convierte en amor… en ese momento el deseo del alma se libera para consumirlo todo cual llama ardiente de pasión…"_

Ésa era la frase que había leído esa tarde, inscrita en el nuevo libro que había logrado conseguir con tanto esmero. Lo cierto es que en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en ella no fui capaz de retirarlos del papel. Las palabras taladraron mi cabeza sin descanso, inmiscuyéndose hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Inconscientemente llevé las manos a mi vientre.

Y es que esa frase lograba describir mi vida con total perfección y de una manera que incluso yo creía imposible.

Él y yo nos habíamos conocido por accidente, en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Mi distracción fue tanta en ese momento que no tomé consciencia de adónde me dirigía… hasta que percibí un obstáculo frente a mí y el sonido inconfundible de que algo había ido a parar al suelo. Levanté la vista, sorprendida, y aquellos ojos del mismo color que el cielo me traspasaron. Su mirada zafira era absolutamente penetrante, profunda, audaz… y la sonrisa de brillantes dientes blancos que vino después fue el cebo final que me impulsó a tomar ese camino incierto.

Sus palabras me envolvieron como un manto sumamente acogedor. Él hablaba de una forma tan… inusualmente seductora, y su suave voz aterciopelada era como la música que te reconforta cuando te sientes perdido.

Un casanova… un "Don Juan"… Ciertamente, él tenía mala fama, eso lo supe mucho tiempo después, pero a mí sencillamente no me importó. Aquel chico de cabellos dorados, Minato, no se comparaba en nada a nadie que hubiera conocido antes, ni en esa escuela ni en ningún otro lugar.

Después de la primera charla y la "casual" invitación a cenar, mientras volvía a mi habitación asignada, podía apreciar claramente que yo ya no era… "yo". Algo había cambiado, lo sentía en el fondo de mi ser al tiempo que me preparaba para dormir esa noche… en donde, entre mis más íntimos sueños, el rubio volvería a aparecer.

"_Ridículo"._

Eso pensaba mi otra cara, esa faceta tan propia y, al mismo tiempo, tan ajena a mí que constantemente luchaba por reprimir.

"_¿Tan pronto te has enamorado?"._

¿Enamorada? No, yo no podía estar enamorada. Claro que no. Procuré convencerme a mí misma de que no era más que un gusto, un _crush_ instantáneo. Por supuesto, eso no llegaría a más. Día a día me lo encontraba: entre los pasillos, en la cafetería, en la sala de maestros… sentado siempre en el fondo, con los audífonos colocados con discreción y los ojos cerrados, completamente ajeno e indiferente a las discusiones que se cernían entre nuestros compañeros maestros como nubes de tormenta…

"_Hay algo con él…"_

Mi subconsciente me llamaba a gritos, incitándome a observarlo. Pronto eso se volvió una obsesión. Mi cabeza memorizó cada detalle de su existencia: su estilo, su rutina, su postura, sus gestos… esa mirada tremendamente sexy que jamás perdía su reluciente brillo… aquella sonrisa ladina que nunca menguaba… pero, al fijarme con más atención, los pozos fueron tornándose más precisos. El brillo perdía su luz por nanosegundos; la sonrisa se congelaba unos instantes antes de volver a ser natural. El pozo se volvió más claro…

.

Él sufría.

_._

"_Ése chico ha estado con tu mejor amiga…"_

La revelación me golpeó fuertemente, como una bola de boliche, derrumbándome con insana facilidad. ¿Era verdad? ¿Era mentira? Eso era algo que sólo Mei podía corroborarme. Y si era verdad, entonces… ¿qué haría yo? Lo quería, y ya no había marcha atrás. Me había enamorado de él sin desearlo. Sin hablarme siquiera, consiguió llegar hasta mí, surfeando entre malos recuerdos y apartando mis problemas.

"_Estás muy cambiada"._

Incluso las personas más allegadas lo notaban. Mi padre lo notaba, por mucho que me esforzara en ocultarlo, y era más que evidente que le alegraba que eso ocurriese. Su hija mayor al fin se había enamorado. ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿En dónde trabaja? ¿Es músico, así como te gustan? Una lluvia de preguntas me cayó encima y no existía nada que pudiera salvarme de ellas.

"_Él a mí no me interesa… Si tú lo amas, entonces yo me mantendré al margen. Yo no lo quiero…"_

"_Si necesitas cambiar tu guardarropa, no dudes en pedirme el dinero necesario… A los hombres como Minato les gusta que vistan de manera… provocativa". _

Esas prendas que ahora formaban parte de mi vestido diario. Incontables fueron las veces que pasé detrás de un muro, observando de cerca, sopesando si salir a su encuentro o no con esa ropa que decía con voz chillona _"¡Mírame!"._

Un encuentro fortuito. La lectura me mantenía distraída de nueva cuenta. _"Confío en ti"_, decía la protagonista, completamente ensimismada con la belleza de su pareja. Reprimí un suspiro, luchando contra la sonrisa medio boba que amenazaba con surgir en mis labios.

—¡Ay!

Eso fue lo último que pude exclamar antes de darme cuenta de que caía sobre algo firme y caliente. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con una camiseta y una chaqueta que emanaban un delicioso y varonil perfume. Un perfume que yo conocía mejor que ningún otro. Temerosa, alcé la cabeza con movimientos lentos… y creo que es bastante fácil adivinar quién era mi pequeño paracaídas.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de toparnos así —dijo él con una sonrisa mientras enarcaba una ceja, ayudándome cuando intenté levantarme.

¿Por qué todo resultaba tan fácil y sencillo a su lado? ¿Por qué no me sentía culpable por quizá haberle hecho lastimarse? ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Mis piernas temblaron en el momento en que me contempló mejor, entera, sin perderse nada, y cuando pudo darse cuenta de que los colores que usaba eran simple y sencillamente por él. No había nada que ocultar, y Minato no era estúpido. Él sabía que me gustaba.

Esa tarde Minato me acompañó a mi departamento… Y lo que sucedió en la pequeña extensión de esas cuatro paredes aún me hace ruborizar. Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentí… sexy, deseada, completa… Sus manos expertas, porque yo sabía de antemano que no era la primera, acariciaron toda la superficie de mi piel, provocándome placer con tan sólo rozar ciertas zonas que yo ni siquiera conocía. Por primera vez me sentí…

.

.

—¡Agh! ¡No! —chillé arqueando la espalda.

Él se separó de mí, soltando el pezón que mordía como si fuese un chupete, y me miró jadeante y ligeramente consternado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en voz baja, y sus ojos radiantes de fuego azul me incendiaron internamente, haciéndome olvidar el ligero dolor que había sentido segundos antes.

—No… Nada —respondí atrayéndolo hacia mí, buscando sus labios desesperadamente.

Minato respondió gustoso a mi beso y devoró mis labios, mordiéndome el inferior con fuerza. Su mano traviesa se coló entre mis muslos, dirigiéndose a mi entrepierna, y los dos gemimos en el instante en que uno de sus dedos se introdujo quedamente en mi interior.

—Ya estás lista… —susurró de manera ronca, acariciando más mi zona íntima, estimulándome con sus dedos mágicos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y lancé un gemido. Ya no lo soportaba. Lo necesitaba a él y con urgencia. Solté las sábanas, las cuales aferraba con fuerza hasta ese momento, y llevé las manos a su espalda, arañándolo con ligereza. Minato gruñó, un sonido sensual que surgió desde lo más profundo de su garganta, y lo entendió perfectamente. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido.

Se incorporó un segundo, arrodillándose para quitarse aquel apretado bóxer que tanto le incomodaba, y volvió a cernirse sobre mí, tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos y separando mis piernas con una de sus rodillas. Hundió sus dedos entre mi pelo y me obligó a mirarlo, de modo que sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi mejilla.

—Eres mía… —me besó la línea de la mandíbula, sacando su lengua en un momento dado y recorriendo hacia abajo, haciéndome estremecer.

—Sí, tuya —le aseguré, aferrándome firmemente a su cabello rubio, y de una sola estocada se adentró en mí.

Él no perdió el tiempo; comenzó a moverse, empujando hacia adelante con fuerza, entrando y saliendo de mí, buscando entrar más profundo cada vez, arrancándome jadeos y gemidos que trató de ahogar con sus besos. Por instinto enganché mis piernas a su cintura, levantando las caderas para recibirlo, intensificando el contacto entre nuestros sexos.

Pronto aumentó el ritmo de su penetración, acelerando el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos. Se apoyó con los antebrazos y continuó embistiéndome, gimiendo a la vez contra mi hombro. La cama entera se movió con nosotros, aguantando la fiereza y desesperación de aquel acto. Lo único que escuchaba eran sus ahogados jadeos, aunados a los míos, que lograban que el rechinar del mueble se perdiera en algún rincón olvidado.

Los músculos de mi entrepierna comenzaron a contraerse, apretando su miembro cada vez más. Ése era el preámbulo; lo sabía.

—¡Minato! —grité arqueando la espalda, encajando los dedos en su espalda y rindiéndome ante el orgasmo un segundo antes de que él se perdiera en el suyo y se viniera dentro de mí.

Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre mí, reposando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, luchando aún por encontrar oxígeno. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido. Perdida en mis recuerdos, no había notado el momento en que llegó. Su deseo era aún más intenso que el mío, y no por eso yo iba a negarme. También lo necesitaba, más que nunca.

Lentamente salió de mí, recostándose a mi lado y apoyando el codo en la cama, mirándome.

—Algo te ocurre —señaló sin rodeos, pero su mirada se suavizó pocos segundos después—. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasa?

Me mordí el labio. No. No. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora? ¿Estaba preparada para decirlo? Me clavó sus ojos azules, expectante, y supe que no había más. Tenía que ser ahí y ahora. Inhalé profundamente, llenando mis pulmones de aire, y pude notar el leve destello de ansiedad que invadía su mirada.

—Minato... —comencé, procurando elegir las palabras adecuadas—... Yo... Yo... Tengo dos semanas de retraso —él me miró sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Quizá debía decirlo sin rodeos, sin más—... Estoy embarazada...

Su rostro hermoso parecía un poema. Miles de emociones lo surcaron, desfigurando las facciones a su paso.

—¿Q-qué... dijiste? —preguntó, y en ese momento me desesperé. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

—Lo que oíste... —un miedo atroz se apoderó de mí. ¿Y si reaccionaba mal? ¿Y si por eso me dejaba? ¿Ahí habría terminado todo?—... Vamos a ser padres...

El silencio, tan pacífico y desesperante como sólo él, se instaló entre nosotros. Mis ojos se conectaron con los suyos, buscando arduamente una respuesta...

... Hasta hallarla...

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**Bueno… owo… eso es todo :3… un crack más a la lista de FF: MinaAnko. Habrá un segundo cap, nwn, you know ;D… Con cariño para ti, Naru nwn/**_

_**Y pues ya saben, cualquier review o comentario es bien recibido nwn.**_

_**Mina-chan. **_


End file.
